Beast 1
by Ashiirak
Summary: Alfred is bullied by most of the school. But the person who makes everything the worse for him is Arthur. After hurting Alfred badly Arthur is forced to take care of Alfred. Will this cause things to change?
1. Chapter 1

__

**This is probably the worst thing ever. Maybe I will get better? This is the first thing I have ever published here.  
I just love how I keep calling this a thing.  
Oh yeah this contains swearing and stuff. So don't read if you get offended by that type of thing. **

* * *

_"Open your eyes Alfred." _ Alfred's eyes fluttered open. _No not an other day of this hell hole..._ He moaned as he lifted himself off the old mattress. He bent down to pick up a pair of dirty used pants. It's not that he didn't care about his appearance,which he did. It wouldn't help him even if he dressed to the nines. He was the most unlikable being at school. Why? He didn't know himself.

Alfred had moved down to Chicago with his year long dead brother Matthiew. The reason? No one but him knew. At first Alfred wasn't bullied like he was now. Not until they messed with his brother. He would rather himself be beat up than his brother. Though everyone else just beat them both up. Alfred started gaining more weight and Matthiew came to school less and less. Until one day he never came back.

Lazily he crawled into a t shirt with the Captain America logo displayed on it. He walked out of his room and stared at the empty bedroom where his brother once slept. Tears began to form but he pushed them to the back of his head. He stepped inside the mildew infested bathroom and focused on covering his bruises. Staring into the mirror for a while he found the worst bruises. Delivered by no one other than the big and bad Arthur Kirkland. He smeared some foundation on his fingers and rubbed it gingerly on his bruises.

Arthur awoke finding himself lying across the living room floor. "That fucking bloody git of a brother!" The punk yelled. He picked up a pack a cigarettes and light one. "Come on out bitch! I'm waiting for ya!" He smirked as he heard footsteps coming down the steps. Realizing it was his mother and he was at his parents house he began to blush in shock.

"Ya need a life you bloody wanker!" His mother yelled. "Screw off." He yelled climbing up to his room. He smelled heavily like a bar. It wasn't his fault his parents hated him and forced him to stay with his brothers for days at a time. Arthur was known for having a bad temper,one that shouldn't be crossed.

Alfred walked behind the school building and found his tiny saw Yao,Kiku,Ivan,Ludwig and Feli "Hey guys." He squeaked. "Hi Alfred!" Feli smiled at Alfred. Alfred returned the smile and sat next to Ivan on the ground. "Are they here yet or what?" Alfred asked shyly. "No I don't think at least. Thank goodness, I can't stand Toni,Francis,my brother, and most of all Arthur." Ludwig groaned. Feliciano smiled and gave Ludwig a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I see the losers have made a little group." Arthur laughed showing off his crooked teeth. "What do you want now dude." Alfred hissed at the Englishman. In a sudden motion the Englishman held the American by the neck. "I want you to feel pain you yank." Alfred felt the tears coming back out. He didn't scream as Arthur's knuckles created a new bruise on this delicate face.

Arthur felt horrible but he had his reputation to maintain. He dropped Alfred on the floor and walked away. He could still see Alfred crying as if he was standing in front of walked around into a secluded area and began smoking a cigarette From the distance he could see Ivan and Ludwig walking up to him. He smirked and headed their way. "Got a problem boys?"

"Alfred won't wake up and since you wounded him your taking him home." Ludwig said in a demanding tone. "Bloody hell! Why would I take that beast home?" Arthur yelled. Ivan kicked Arthur down and pinned him there. "I vill make this very painful for you if you don't" The Russian laughed.

"Fine where does the Yank live? Arthur scoffed. Ludwig handed him a piece of paper with Alfred's address written on it. "Oh and your staying with him till he wakes up." He says walking away.

* * *

**I guess wait till the next part? I'm sorry that it sucks. I really am.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's my early valentines day gift! From me to you.  
**I know this is short but i'm a busy person. I will try to post these faster :)

* * *

Arthur groaned as he opened the door that led to the Americans living room. It only contained one sofa and no decorations what so ever. He held Alfred closer to his chest and climbed up the stairs leading to two bedroom doors. His eyes darted to a door which looked as if it was begging to be put out if misery. It barely hung on its rusty hinges and looked as if it was slammed a couple of a times. Most likely by a bitter teen.

Slowly he pushed the door open so it wouldnt bother the American. The room was littered with coke bottles and burger wrappers. Dirty clothes were thrown across the floor in small piles. A ginormous American flag covered the wall behind a unmade bed. Arthur placed Alfred in the bed. He stood there just staring at him. Something about him was different than all the times he looked at Alfred. Alfred was truly attractive even when he was knocked out cold like this. His golden hair reminded Arthur of sweet honey and wheat fields. He couldn't help but stare longingly.

Never in his life had he been so captivated by something like this. "No..." He whispered to himself. Arthur had Francis to think about. Francis was his boyfriend,his everything. He always looked after Arthur even if his own friends didn't approve of him. But this boy so shy and mysterious just tore Arthurs heart apart. How did he even get these feelings just by staring at him? It was if a beast was tearing at his heart.

And that beast was Alfred...

_"Come on Alfred!" _Alfred's mother called while running to what seemed like nowhere. _"If you don't run he is gonna get beast is going to get you!" _Matthiew cheered. "What! Who!" He yelled running after them. _"Don't let the beast get you...Al!" _His dead relatives yelled in unison. "Come here!" He yelled running out of breath. They slowly began to disapear. "No..no..no! Come back!" He cried. Alfred looked up...the Brit stood there with his arm extended and a smirk placed across his face. "Come on Alfred the beast is waiting."

"Get away from me!" Alfred awoke. His eyes darted to Arthur who stood there in shock. "You...what are you doing in my house!"

* * *

Dun dun dun cliffhanger!


End file.
